After accepting radio-chemical treatment, patients with neoplasm often have marrow inhibition, hemogram variation, anemia, leucocyte reduction, protein synthesis inhibition and other reflections in dysfunction of metabolism, and they will be quickly accompanied with systematical side effects of radio-chemical therapy: nausea, vomiting, lack energy, appetite decreasing, loss of the hair and so on, the severer may have acute exhaustion or respiratory distress; as leucocytes decreasing may lead to immune dysfunction, systematical infection is likely to happen; furthermore, with the disturbance of the production of immune cells, most of the patients with neoplasm are finally dead from the whole body exhaustion, cachexia, infection and so on, these are almost resulted from the side effect of radio-chemical therapy. Therefore the control of side effect of radio-chemical therapy is contributed to the long period therapy of neoplasm and to strengthen the support ability of neoplasm patient to the therapy; at the same time, lighten the patient's pain in the course of treatment, and avoid a serious of complication caused by neoplasm. At present, supporting therapies commonly used clinically are mainly symptomatic treatments: for instance, when the patient lacks energy□ administration of energy mixture is adopted; when water electrolyte is disordered, supplying water electrolyte is adopted; when vomiting is serious, anti-vomiting medicine is administrated; when the patient is infected, anti-inflammation therapy is used, and so on. The effects of these symptomatic treatments do not have good effect. The side effect after radio-chemical therapy almost happens to the each patient with neoplasm who has been treated, making them suffered from pain, and this is a big problem in the neoplasm treatment. Therefore, a medicament capable of inhibiting the side effect caused by radio-chemical therapy is quite needed in the field of neoplasm treatment.
In the research of “bio-waves” theory, the present inventor has set up a bacterial wave growth model. Through researching, it is known that this wave is of its intrinsic regulation mechanism: some chemical substances are able to participate the regulation in the bio-wave process, so as to transform an abnormal periodic slow wave into a normal physiological chaotic quick wave, and this kind of substances are known as promoting wave factors. Through separating, purifying and identifying, it is determined that one of the factors is N-acetyl-D-glucosamine, the promoting wave function of which is shown in lubricating and protecting the cell. Many biochemical and physiological process of human body need the participation of the promoting wave factors, and it would lead to an abnormal state, if this kind of promoting wave factors is lacked in the living body.
N-acetyl-D-glucosamine is a chemical reagent. From the 1990's, it is continually used to treat pericementitis (WO9102530A1), microbiological infection (WO9718790A3), intestinal inflammation (WO9953929A1), cornea disease (JP10287570A2), hypertrophy of the prostate (US05,116,615) and so on. It is also applied in cosmetology (JP59013708A2), shampoo preparation (JP2011505A2), tissue growth regulation agent (WO/A 8 702244), and etc., but it has not been used in the manufacture of a medicament for inhibiting the side effect of radio-chemical therapy.